The present invention relates generally to the privacy and security of digital information, and in particular to the privacy and security of electronic communication.
In electronic communication, the authentication of the parties involved is generally required. Each party should be clearly identifiable and distinguishable. The electronic communication between parties should also be secure. The parties should also be able to grant various levels of permission for access to their respective information.
What is needed is a method of identifying microprocessors and using this method of microprocessor identification in a digital identity device for entities to use in electronic communications.